Suavium
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Setiap kali aku menciumu, aku tahu jika kau adalah oksigen dalam hidupku.- Park Jimin" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q12 : Kiss Me and You will know how important I am**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suavium**_

 **(Ciuman)**

 **A fanfic by Lionbun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff, Semi-Canon**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kiss me and you will know how important i am." (Q12)_

.

.

" _ **Park Jimin's BTS & Kim Seulgi's Red Velvet Possibility of dating?" **_

Lagi – lagi _headline_ seperti itu muncul dalam layar ponsel seorang Min Yoongi. Lihatlah wajah manisnya sekarang, terlihat jelas kemarahan disana. Yoongi heran, kenapa bisa kekasih bocahnya selalu dirumorkan berpacaran sih. Tunggu, kekasih bocahnya? Ya, Park Jimin adalah kekasih bocah dari seorang Min Yoongi manis. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun Yoongi menjalin kasih dengan teman se- _group_ nya itu. Perjuangan Jimin lumayan panjang untuk menaklukan Yoongi sebenarnya. Jadi, tidak mungkin Jimin selingkuh darinya kan?

Oke, kembali lagi ke _headline_ itu. Tak terhitung sudah Jimin dirumorkan berpacaran dengan artis peremuan lainnya. Seingat Yoongi sih dulu dengan Shannon William, dan sekarang dengan Seulgi Red Velvet. Terus kapan Yoongi dirumorkan pacaran dengan Jimin?

"Eh? Kalau aku dengan Jimin bukan rumor _dong_ namanya. Kan Jimin benar pacar Yoongi," Gumam Yoongi. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya kembali lalu berpikir. Apa lelakinya itu _sekardus_ itu sampai orang – orang merumorkannya? Atau Jimin benar – benar selingkuh dengan perempuan itu?

"Jimin _ie_ menyebalkan!" teriak Yoongi. Untung saja dia sedang di studionya, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar Yoongi berteriak. Di _scroll_ nya layar ponsel itu kembali namun berita yang ada tetap sama. Sial, Yoongi sudah benar – benar _badmood_ sekarang.

"Malam ini Yoongi tidak akan pulang ke dorm. Yoongi malas ketemu Jimin," ucap Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ada di genggamannya itu berdering dan memunculkan nama _Byuntae Park._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih Yoongi yang mesum itu. Yoongi yang melihat nama itu langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke ujung sofa yang didudukinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jangan harap aku akan mengangkat telepon mu, Park," Sinis Yoongi. Masih mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu studio dan menguncinya. Dia bisa menebak Jimin akan menyusulnya setelah ini.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Yoongi menyeduh _cup_ _ramyeon_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia belum makan sejak tadi siang, dan Jimin pasti menghubunginya untuk makan malam. Dan untung saja masih ada beberapa bungkus _cup ramyeon_ di studionya jadi dia tidak perlu keluar untuk membeli makanan, bukan?

Setelah menyeduh _cup ramyeon_ , Yoongi melangkahkan kaki rampingnya itu menuju singgasana yang ada didepan layar komputer miliknya. Sekilas Yoongi melihat layar ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan warna hitam, "Ah, sepertinya baterai ponselku habis," ujarnya cuek lalu mendudukkan tubuh indahnya itu diatas kursi kerjanya. Sembari menikmati _ramyeon_ nya, Yoongi memutar musik yang sempat dibuatnya. Sepertinya _rapper_ manis ini lupa kejengkelannya dengan berita tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan dari balik pintu mengganggu aktivitas yang dibuatnya. Dengan kesal dia meletakkan _cup ramyeon_ nya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap pintu itu. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara dari luar sana. Dengan malas Yoongi menjalankan kursi berodanya itu mendekati pintu.

"Sayang? Kau ada didalam kan?" Ah, itu suara Jimin. Sebelum Yoongi membuka kunci itu, ia kembali ingat oleh berita yang sempat dibacanya tadi. Wajah Yoongi pun kembali ditekuk dan duduk diam menunggu kekasihnya bicara.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau ada didalam. Bukakan pintunya, oke?" Ujar Jimin dari balik pintu. Dan Yoongi masih bergeming.

" _Hyung_ , keluarlah. Kau harus makan," Ujar Jimin semakin keras.

"Sayang, kau mendengarku?" selain suara Jimin yang semakin keras, ketukan di pintu pun semakin keras. Tak lama kemudian terdengar helaan napas dari Jimin. Yoongi yang masih setia di depan pintu hanya diam. Setelah suara Jimin tidak terdengar kembali, Yoongi mengintip melalui _peephole_ yang ada di pintunya. Dilihatnya Jimin yang tengah berjalan ke ujung sana dengan _box_ makanan di genggamannya. Yoongi yang melihatnya jadi cemas, "Apa aku salah mendiamkan Jimin? Tapi kan dia menyebalkan. Jika Jimin tidak menyebalkan pasti dia tidak akan di beritakan seperti itu," gerutu Yoongi. Yoongi memilih mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya dan memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tanpa sengaja dirinya menatap ponsel yang layarnya telah menghitam itu. Namun Yoongi tetap mengabaikannya dan memilih merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tak lama kemudia rasa kantuk yang hebat dirasakannya dan tertidurlah putri tidur kita.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia masih penasaran dengan Yoongi. Terkadang Yoongi mudah diluluhkan, namun tak jarang juga ia harus banting tulang ketika Yoongi sedang sulit. Seperti saat ini, Yoongi sedang dalam _mode_ sulitnya. Di telepon tidak diangkat, di _chat_ tidak dibaca, bahkan setelah itu ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi. Dan saat dirinya ke studio-Jimin sangat yakin Yoongi ada di studionya- kekasihnya itu tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Yoongi termasuk orang yang peka, suara samar – samar pun dia akan mendengar. Jadi, satu kesimpulan yang Jimin ambil dari kekasihnya hari ini, adalah Yoongi sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi sedang merajuk. Entah apa yang membuat Yoonginya merajuk, Jimin tidak tahu. Hari ini saja mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari, mana Jimin tahu jika Yoongi akan merajuk seperti ini.

Setelah tiba di _dorm_ , Jimin melihat Seokjin yang masih terjaga di depan televisi. Dihampirinya _hyung_ tertuanya itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelahnya. Seokjin yang ada disebelahnya pun memberi perhatian kepada adiknya itu.

"Jimin sudah pulang? Kok _box_ nya dibawa pulang lagi? Tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin bertubi – tubi. Dan dirinya semakin heran saat Jimin menunjukkan senyum masamnya.

"Yoongi sedang merajuk, _H_ _yung_. Jadi ya, seperti itu," jawab Jimin sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Ah, sepertinya Yoongi melihat berita itu," Celetuk Seokjin. Jimin yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Seokjin, "Berita apa, _H_ _yung_?" tanya Jimin sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Berita dirimu yang berpacaran dengan Seulgi Red Velvet, Jim," Jawab Seokjin santai. Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung saja kaget. _Hell_ , dia diberitakan seperti itu?

"Hah? Aku dan Seulgi- _ssi_ berpacaran? Yang benar saja, _H_ _yung_!" ucap Jimin.

"Iya, Jim. Ini sudah berita kesekian kalinya. Entahlah aku lupa," Jimin yang mendengar jawaban Seokjin memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

"Bagaimana bisa ada berita seperti itu?" Jimin pun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Astaga, pantas saja kekasihnya merajuk. Terkutuklah siapapun yang membuat berita itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aish, kau tidak _update_ sekali, Jimin- _ah_ _,_ " Ucap Seokjin.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak penting _H_ _yung_ _,_ " Jawab Jimin santai. Seokjin yang mendengarnya lantas memukul kepala Jimin keras. Enak saja dia dibilang membuang – buang waktu.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, _H_ _yung_!" protes Jimin. Ugh, tenaga sang _uke_ dari leadernya ini tak main – main, hampir sama dengan _uke_ milik sahabatnya lah. Pantas saja Namjoon patuh sekali dengan _hyung_ nya ini.

"Kau secara tersirat mengatakan jika aku membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting Jimin!" balas Seokjin. Para member yang ada dikamar masing – masing hanya mampu mengasihani Jimin dalam hati. Tidak berani keluar, takut jika mereka kena amukan juga.

"Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _H_ _yung._ " Jawab Jimin melas. Seokjin yang mendengarnya masih menatap Jimin sinis.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, _H_ _yung_. Besok karakter Mariomu akan bertambah." Tawar Jimin. Seokjin yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dirinya benar – benar cocok menjadi aktor sepertinya.

" _Call_. Sebagai bonus, besok aku akan berbicara dengan Yoongi. Aku akan mengajak Kook _ie_ juga. Aku tahu kau besok ada latihan dengan Hobi, dan aku juga cukup yakin jika malam ini Yoongi tidak akan pulang," Ujar Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Biasanya, pembicaraan dengan sesama _uke_ itu lebih manjur. Jadi Jimin bisa lebih mudah untuk meyakinkan Yoongi nantinya.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, _Hyung_. Selamat malam," Ujar Jimin sembari meninggalkan ruang tengah itu.

"Selamat malam, Jimin," Balas Seokjin. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat Jimin telah memasuki kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia cukup kasihan melihat Jimin menghadapi Yoongi yang tengah merajuk seperti ini. _Fyi_ , Yoongi cukup susah dibujuk ketika merajuk. Terlebih pada awalnya Jimin tidak mengetahui apapun permasalahannya. Jujur saja, ia dan para memberpun sempat berpikiran negatif saat membaca berita itu, namun ucapan Jimin tadi langsung saja mematahkan segala pemikiran tersebut. Seokjin juga cukup yakin jika adik – adiknya tadi mendengar percakapannya dengan Jimin. Maka dengan yakin, ia akan mengajak Jungkook untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi besok.

Ketika Seokjin menghadap kedepan, ditemukannya _box_ makanan yang Jimin beli tadi. Senyum setan pun terpatri di bibir _kissable_ itu. Selamat makan Kim Seokjin!

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Pemuda seputih susu itu mengeliat pelan saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Sembari menguap lebar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Saat kesadarannya mulai terbentuk, dilihatnya jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu, "Sudah pukul sembilan ternyata. Lama sekali tidurku," Gumam Yoongi.

Dengan malas Yoongi berdiri dan menuju wastafel yang ada diruangannya untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelahnya, Yoongi mengambil ponselnya yang telah mati dan keluar dari studionya untuk kembali ke dorm.

Saat tiba di dorm, ia melihat Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk diam diruang tengah sambil memainkan _gadget_ masing - masing. Seokjin yang ditemani cemilan, dan kedua maknae yang posisinya membuat Yoongi sungguh merindukan Jimin. Taehyung yang bersandar di sandaran sofa dengan Jungkook yang bersandar di dadanya. Intinya, mereka main _gadget_ satu berdua. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, ketiganya pun menolehkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yoongi di depan mereka.

"Yoongi kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Seokjin dan mendudukan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Yoongi semalam ketiduran, _Hyung_ _,_ " Bohong Yoongi. Padahal kan dia tidak ingin pulang karena malas bertemu Jimin, "Oh ya, yang lain dimana, _Hyung_?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan karena tidak ingin bertemu Jimin?" telak Seokjin. Yoongi langsung saja mati kutu mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Jimin dan Hob _i_ _e_ sedang latihan dan Namjoon sedang bertemu dengan teman - temannya."

"Kok _H_ _yung_ tahu?" tanya Yoongi. Ia kembali menekuk wajahnya saat teringat kejadian semalam.

"Yoongi kenapa hmm? Merajuk karena membaca berita _dating_ Jimin dengan orang lain? Yoongi cemburu?" tanya Seokjin halus.

"Yoongi tidak cemburu, _Hyung_! Yoongi hanya kesal saja," Elak Yoongi. Sedangkan Seokjin dan kedua _maknae_ itu tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sedang menggemaskan ini. Sudah kelihatan jika sedang cemburu tetap saja mengelak. Pantas saja Jimin betah sekali dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi kesal kenapa? Apa Jimin berbuat salah dengan Yoongi? Apa semua itu kemauan Jimin? Bahkan Jimin sendiri tidak tahu jika ia diberitakan seperti itu," Ujar Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Jiminnya nakal, _Hyung_! Jika dia tidak nakal dia tidak akan diberitakan dengan orang lain," Kesal Yoongi.

"Jimin _hyung_ kan tidak melakukan apa – apa _H_ _yung_. Itu hanya kelakuan orang – orang yang ingin beritanya laku saja. Tidak hanya Jimin _H_ _yung_ , Taetae juga dulu diberitakan dengan orang lain. Banyak malah. Dulu Kook _ie_ juga sedih, namun sekarang Kook _ie_ bisa berpikir jernih karena Kook _ie_ percaya dengan Taetae. _Hyung_ tidak percaya dengan Jimin _H_ _yung_ , ya?" ujar Jungkook panjang lebar. Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan Jungkook tersenyum lebar dang mengecupi pipi gembul kekasihnya itu. Tangannya yang tadinya terkulai di perutnya kini memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak percaya dengan Jimin? Tidak kok, dia percaya Jimin. Hanya saja, entahlah, Yoongi hanya takut jika suatu saat Jimin meninggalkan dirinya. Jujur saja, Yoongi sudah terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Jimin. Dari Jimin mengejarnya, Jimin menjaganya, Jimin mencintainya, Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

Melihat Yoongi merenung, mereka bertiga tersenyum senang. Syukurlah mereka dapat membantu Jimin kali ini. Yoongi sepertinya telah sadar bahwa Jimin tidak dapat disalahkan disini.

"Yoongi-ya, kau tahu kan jika kau sangat penting untuk Jimin? Jadi Jimin tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Ujar Seokjin.

"Apakah aku sangat penting untuk Jimin?" gumam Yoongi. Entahlah, terkadang Yoongi merasa ragu juga dengan Jimin. Kadang perhatian yang diberikan Jimin pada Yoongi juga Jimin berikan pada _member_ lain, terlebih ke Jungkook. Yoongi _'_ _kan_ suka bingung jadinya.

" _Hyung_ tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Atau kalau tidak, _H_ _yung_ minta saja Jimin mencium _hyung_ dan suruh dia untuk mengatakan seberapa penting diri _H_ _yung_ untuk Jimin," Celetuk Taehyung. Seokjin dan Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi mereka setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Namun berbeda dengan Yoongi, sepertinya ia terpengaruh oleh perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah, nanti setelah Jimin pulang aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook tercengang mendapati Yoongi yang mempercayai Taehyung.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu," Lanjut Yoongi. Setelah Yoongi menghilang dari pandangannya, Seokjin dan Jungkook secara serentak memberi cubitan maut di perut Taehyung.

"Ad-uh, aduh, ampun! Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah Jimin kok," Ujar Taehyung memelas sembari mengelus perutnya yang terasa di panggang. Panas sekali cubitan kedua uke itu, _Bung_. Selamat Kim Taehyung!

Menjelang sore Jimin dan Hoseok akhirnya kembali. Para _member_ -minus Namjoon yang belum pulang- menoleh kearah keduanya. Jimin pun bisa melihat Yoongi yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat ditatap oleh dirinya. Dirinya juga sempat melihat Seokjin memberikan jempol untuknya. Dan setelah menyapa _member_ nya, Hoseok dan Jimin menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan tubuh masing - masing. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin merasa ragu, apa harus ia melakukan itu? Tapi kan Yoongi penasaran juga. Maka setelah melihat Hoseok yang sudah bersih keluar dari kamar, Yoongi memilih masuk ke kamar trio _superactive_.

Setelah tiba di kamar itu, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur milik Jimin. Yoongi hafal? Tentu saja, kan mereka sering 'melakukannya' disini. Yoongi mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas karena mengingatnya, hingga tanpa sadar Jimin telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Melihat sang kekasih duduk di tempat tidurnya, Jimin pun menyusul dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi yang mendengar suara di sampingnya tersentak kaget. Pipi gembul milik Yoongi memerah begitu saja saat melihat Jimin disampingnya sedang _toples_ _s_. Ugh, Yoongi jadi ingin pegang.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi seperti buah _strawberry_ pun jadi gemas sendiri. Tahan Jimin, tahan. Masih ada yang perlu diselesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Sayang," Panggil Jimin. Yoongi pun menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ya Jimin _ie_ _,_ " Jawab Yoongi pelan. Kemana perginya Min Yoongi yang angkuh _eoh_?

"Kenapa, hmm? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Jimin lembut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi gatal untuk membelai pipi Yoongi kini melakukan tugasnya. Di belainya pipi Yoongi lembut.

"Eumm- Yoongi minta maaf karena semalam tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk Jimin. Harusnya Yoongi tidak boleh kekanak-kanakan," ujar Yoongi. Jimin yang mendengar penuturan Yoongi tersenyum manis. Kekasihnya benar – benar menggemaskan jika bersama dirinya.

"Jadi Yoongi _H_ _yung_ benar - benar merajuk karena berita itu, _eoh_?" tanya Jimin lembut.

"Jangan ingatkan soal berita itu, dan ya Yoongi kesal," Ujar Yoongi dengan kesal. Jimin pun tersenyum tampan melihat kekasihnya kesal. Dengan segera dibawanya tubuh mungil Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya berkali – kali kening putih milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ tidak perlu kesal lagi, oke. Percaya pada Jimin, _'_ _kan_?" dibelainya surai hitam milik Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Yoongi hanya takut kalau nanti Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi," Ujar Yoongi pelan. Jimin yang mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jimin akan mati jika meninggalkan _Jibangie_ ku yang manis ini," ujar Jimin di telinga Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi yang dipanggil Jibangie pun mencubit punggung Jimin.

"Aku tidak segendut Jibang, Jimin _ie_!" teriak Yoongi sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin. Ditatapnya Jimin yang kini tertawa renyah didepannya. Melihat itu Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Tak tahan melihat bibir itu mengerucut, Jimin pun melumat bibir Yoongi intim dan berlangsung lama hingga Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin untuk melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Meski Yoongi _rapper_ , Yoongi juga manusia kan, jadi butuh bernapas juga.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Sangat – sangat mencintaimu. Jangan merajuk lagi seperti kemarin, ya? Aku khawatir mengingat Yoongi _H_ _yung_ belum makan, terlebih sampai tidak pulang seperti kemarin," Kembali Jimin merengkuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya, Jimin _ie_. Yoongi tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Dan aku juga sangat mencintai Jimin." Perkataan Yoongi itu memelan diakhir kalimatnya. Sepertinya masih ada yang malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Mereka masih berpelukan dalam keheningan hingga Yoongi mengingat perkataan Taehyung tadi pagi.

"Jimin _ie_ , seberapa penting diriku untukmu?" tanya Yoongi tiba – tiba. Jimin yang mendapat pertanyaan pun kaget. Kenapa Yoongi tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa _H_ _yung_ bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah _H_ _yung_ sudah tahu jawabannya?" ujar Jimin. Yoongi yang mendapat balasan seperti itu merasa tidak puas. Dia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Jimin harus menjelaskannya pada Yoongi," Mutlak Yoongi.

"Tapi aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya melalui perkataan, _Hyung_." Balas Jimin mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku. Kau akan tau seberapa pentingnya diriku. Setelah itu Jimin harus mengungkapkannya," Jimin yang mendengar perkataan Yoongi semakin heran. Dapat dari mana Yoongi tentang hal seperti itu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Tapi _H_ _yung_ -"

"Cium aku, Jimin!" perintah Yoongi. Meski masih heran, Jimin pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Yoongi. Dikecupnya bibir mungil Yoongi dengan lembut. Mereka mencoba menyalurkan perasaan masing – masing melalui kecupan itu, hingga Jimin merubah kecupan itu menjadi lumatan pelan hingga menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah. Merasa napas Yoongi mulai tersengal, Jimin pun melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya, sayang?" tanya Jimin sembari menatap Yoongi. Yoongi pun menganggukan kepalanya semangat dan membalas tatapan Jimin.

"Setiap kali aku menciummu, aku tahu jika kau adalah oksigen dalam hidupku. Kau tahu artinya kan?" Pipi dan telinga Yoongi memerah kembali saat mendengar jawaban Jimin. Tentu saja ia tahu artinya. Siapapun membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup. Jadi, jika Yoongi adalah oksigen Jimin, artinya Jimin membutuhkan Yoongi untuk bertahan hidup. Yoongi sangat penting untuk hidup Jimin. Dipeluknya tubuh Jimin erat untuk menyatakan bahwa Jimin juga hal yang terpenting dalam hidup Yoongi. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi.

"Oh ya, sayang. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkata seperti tadi?

"Taehyung _ie_."

"Pft- pantas saja."

"Eh? Kenapa Jimin tertawa?"

"Kau dikerjai oleh Taehyung, sayang. Kau bahkan bisa tau pentingnya dirimu dari aku yang memperjuangkanmu, menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Jadi ciuman untuk tahu penting atau tidaknya itu tidak ada, oke."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN!"

"Tapi aku berterimakasih pada Taehyung, karenanya kau meminta ciuman dariku. Hahaha."

"..."

"Hahaha."

"..."

"Haha-AW! YOONGI _HYUNG_ AMPUN!"

"RASAKAN PARK JIMIN BRENGSEK!"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 _Meanwhile_

Taehyung yang saat ini sedang bersama kekasihnya di ruang tengah pun langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan Yoongi- juga teriakan penuh kesakitan milik Jimin. Cubitan maut dari kedua _uke_ pagi tadi saja membuat perutnya membiru. Apalagi cubitan Yoongi yang penuh dendam, bisa - bisa hilang organ dalamnya.

"Sayang, kau harus menyelamatkan pangeranmu ini," ujar Kim Taehyung seolah – olah ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan hidup lagi.

"Mana ada pangeran sepertimu, _Hyung_. Dan rasakan pembalasan Yoongi _hyung_ nanti. Kook _ie_ tidak ikut – ikutan," Jawab Jungkook santai.

"Aku ini pangeran berkuda putihmu Kook _ie_. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau akan jadi janda karena aku terbunuh oleh senjata Yoongi _H_ _yung_ , Kookie," Ujar Taehyung semakin mendramatisir. Jungkook yang ada disampingnya semakin merasa mual mendengarnya.

"Asal _H_ _yung_ tahu, kuda putih saja lebih tampan daripada _H_ _yung._ Kook _ie_ tidak masalah menjadi janda, masih banyak lelaki – lelaki yang setia menunggu Kook _ie_ ," Tekan Jungkook seraya meninggalkan Taehyung yang tercengang dengan perkataan Jungkook.

" _ANDWAE!_ Jeon Jungkook selamanya milik Kim Taehyung!" teriak Taehyung lalu berlari untuk menyusul Jungkook, takut - takut jika Jungkook sudah mencari suami lain sebelum dirinya mati oleh cubitan Yoongi. Oke, biarkan imajinasi orang tampan mengalir.

Terakhir, NamJin fokus bermesraan dan Hoseok masih setia berdoa untuk didekatkan dengan jodohnya. Selesai.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Semoga hasilnya ga aneh ya :' dan maafkan kerecehan saya disini.**_

 _ **Btw, suavium itu artinya ciuman ehe**_

 _ **HAPPY B-DAY JIBANGNYA JIMIN:***_

 _ **HAPPY WHITE DAY- SEMOGA KETEMU JODOH/?**_

 _ **#LETSSPREADMINGALOVES #MINGA #MINYOON**_

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
